The Mortification Trilogy
by CreamCheeseAlchemist
Summary: Repackaged fic with a brand new chapter! Will and Jack, Other Fish and Part 3: She be Willing to share full of odd pairings, AWE spoilers and paternity nonsense
1. Will and Jack

Disney own Pirates of the Carribbean. I'm not profitting here.  
  
"Will and Jack"  
  
Elizabeth Swann watched sadly as Will Turner boarded the pirate ship. He had told her he wanted to be with Jack.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to smile. "Jack had better take good care of you!"  
  
Elizabeth watched the ship sail away. Then, she headed towards Commodore Norrington's office.  
  
She knocked, and immediately heard the sounds of desks being pushed back.  
  
"Hello, Miss Swann." Norrington looked extremely dishevelled and his wig was on backwards.  
  
Elizabeth narrowed her eyes knowingly. "Who's under your desk?"  
  
Norrington looked alarmed, "No one... absolutely no one!"  
  
Elizabeth pushed Norrington aside, and found Jack Sparrow hiding under the desk- his clothes hastily reassembled.  
  
"Wait- if Will left me for Jack... And Jack Sparrow is with the Commodore...."  
  
Jack stood up, "They named the monkey Jack... Savvy?"  
  
Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a moment. "Very well. Jack, could you fix me up with Anamaria?"  
  
THE END 


	2. Other Fish

Disney own Pirates of the Carribbean. I'm not profiting here. And this is worse than Will and Jack, my last POTC fic. I really don't like Beckett, I think. LOL. Seen the movie 4 times, been getting over a cold... hope that's the cause of this..

Branding Captain Jack Sparrow had indeed left a mark on Cutler Beckett. In his excitement, Beckett cared little that he pressed the brand against Sparrow's arm instead of the forehead. He was intoxicated by the flushed, pain-filled expression on the pirate's face. The irrepressible man was entirely at his mercy.

Beckett had been so taken by this first experience that he would later feel that perhaps he had missed a chance to dominate Sparrow further. But there were other fish in the sea.

"Mr. Norrington, you are to guard the door to the Captain's quarters as we, ah, discuss some things in private."

Norrington caught sight of the miserable expression on Davy Jones' face.

Beckett, on the other hand, looked absolutely enthralled as Norrington closed the door. Soon he would control the seven seas and monopolize trade. But for now, he was forcing himself onto a tentacle monster- the ultimate reversal, the ultimate domination, and hopefully a way to break Jones completely.

His back against the door, Norrington soon wished he hadn't heard the noises coming from inside.


	3. She be Willing to share

POTC belongs to Disney. If you've read my previous fic, you should know that by now.

I chose to name Elizabeth's son Weatherby after Governor Swann.

Lots of strange pairings suggested, and a couple references to other pirates and such. I'm such a nerd. LOL :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth glanced at her son as her husband's rowboat approached.

It was quite a relief Weatherby resembled Will- her Will. Ten years had passed since they'd last seen each other and Elizabeth was still unsure of the real father.

But the resemblance was to be expected, wasn't it?

Sao Feng wasn't the boy's father.

Jack Sparrow wasn't either.

Neither was Norrington- although memories of him were tied into the other potential father.

Elizabeth figured he must still be aboard the Dutchman- perhaps even on the approaching rowboat. Did he even remember much from his dementia- killing Norrington, making love to her?

Elizabeth smiled. Did it really matter if her Will was her son's father or half-brother? One William Turner had fathered the child. Did it really matter which one?

As husband and father-in-law/one-night-stand got out of their boat, Elizabeth and Weatherby rushed towards them...

** -----------------------------------------------------------------**

Oh, and you might think Pintel and Ragetti ended up together. Not so. Pintel ended up with Mullroy and Ragetti with Murtogg.

Calypso and AnaMaria began a legendary lesbian affair that resulted in an excellent Nantucket seaside eatery- specializing in clam chowder.

Still being so obsessed with business, Cutler Beckett can be found roaming World's End in drag as a redhead trying to sell himself. He's even managed to get some pirates to auction him off.

After some upheaval, Port Royal has seen its best governor in years- a former pirate, no less.

Jack Sparrow's quest for immortality has led him to the Grand Line, legendary location of Gol D. Roger's treasure.

And Barbossa's poor track record with the supernatural has continued as the Black Pearl has docked at Skull Island. 


End file.
